1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair spray compositions, and, more particularly, to non-aerosol or aerosol hair spray compositions which provide films having low drying times and low tack during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost all commercial hair spray compositions contain ethanol as a solvent for the film-forming hair fixative resin. However, ethanol is disfavored because it is a volatile organic compound (VOC) which can pollute the air; also it can give beauticians upper respiratory infections and irritations of the nose and skin. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a hair spray product which has a substantially reduced amount of alcohol therein, or is alcohol-free, i.e., it is a water-based formulation, and which can perform as effectively as an ethanol-based product. Most particularly, what is desired is a clear, non-foaming aqueous-based composition suitable for use in both non-aerosol and aerosol delivery systems which provide tack-fee films which dry rapidly.